Silence
by xo.xo.Sally.xo.xo
Summary: "Mia you will be punished again for defying me and failing to address me properly. You will not leave the dungeon until you have understood the rules and you realize who is in charge. Now You have ten seconds starting now." I froze hesitating.
1. Chapter 1

I was late and I was about to pay for it. I live with my husband in a large three story mansion on the outskirts of town. Our property was gated backing onto the forest and secluded from the road by all the trees. Once you drive passed the gates the driveway seems to drag on further into the forest until the road can no longer be heard and out of the trees there is a clearing where the house rests.

It was now 3:10pm. The clock from the dashboard in my car seemed to taunt me telling me that I was indeed 10 minutes late. As I crept closer to the house I was on high alert for any signs that my husband was home. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed his car was not parked outside where it usually was. I sighed before gathering the last of my courage and heading towards the house. I unlocked the door and cautiously pushed it open. There was still no sign of him anywhere in the house. I turned and shut the front door as quietly as possible before locking it again. I walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle bringing it to a boil. I poured the water into the tea pot and left it to steep. I wonder where he is. He is always home by now. I walked up the stairs silently peeking into rooms as I passed them. At last I neared our bedroom and a shudder went down my back. I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me of course.

"So nice to see you finally decided to come home darling," he said. His face looked amused but his eyes were cold. I froze for a moment then I let fear take over and I bolted towards the stairs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around so I was now facing him. He smiled evilly revealing his fangs as he painfully grabbed my wrists and shoved me back into a wall. I let a startled yelp escape my lips.

"My my my, you never seem to learn do you?" He asked tightening his grip on me.

I whimpered in pain.

"I have tried to be nice and explain the rules and yet you still disobey me. I have been lenient in my punishments up until now my love. I didn't think it would have to come down to this."

He sighed and shook his head.

"What do I not get any excuses this time?"

I lowered my eyes and began to stare at the floor. This only seemed to anger him more. He repositioned me so that he was holding both of my wrists in one hand and grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You will look at me when I am speaking to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I whispered, defeated.

"Well why are you late? You know you are supposed to be back here by 3."

"I was at the barn working with Mandy, my mare sir."

"You mean the horse I bought for you? I give you everything Mia. A nice house, a new truck, a new horse, everything you could ever imagine, and this is how you repay me? It seems I need to teach you a lesson to remind you who is in control." He smiled an evil smile and I cringed thinking of the possibilities. He let go of my face and began to drag me by the wrist down the stairs onto the second floor. I had no idea where he was taking me or what he had in mind. Then we passed the kitchen and I knew where we were headed. He was taking me to the basement. I tried to yank my hand away from him and pry his fingers off but he was too strong for me. I sat on the floor and he sighed impatiently.

"Mia get up or I will drag you down into the basement."

"Please sir! I won't be late again ever! I swear sir I'll behave please don't take me down there. Please sir, I'm begging you!" I sobbed hopelessly. I was forbidden to go into the basement. He had threatened me with it telling me it was an old torture chamber full of horrors.

Alex just smiled at me without humour.

"Maybe Mia you will obey me next time so it won't have to come to this. Now get up or I will pick you up."

I sat stubbornly shaking my head no with tears still in my eyes. He sighed impatiently again before pulling me up into his arms and picking me up and walking towards the basement. He opened the door and slammed it closed behind him. I began pounding on his back to let me go. He walked into a cell and dropped me on the cement floor.

"You have ten seconds to remove your clothes before I have to assist you. Don't make this any harder than it has to be Mia."

"No." He sighed and looked at me.

"Mia you will be punished again for defying me and failing to address me properly. You will not leave the dungeon until you have understood the rules and you realize who is in charge. Now You have ten seconds starting now." I froze hesitating.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

I hurridly removed my top, shoes and jeans and stood in front of Alex only wearing my hot pink bra and lace black panties with a pair of black ankle socks.

"All of it love. Seven, six, five…"

I moved my hands to the back of my bra and unclasped it letting my bra fall to the floor. His stare would not leave my body as I pulled my panties off leaving me in my socks. It was cold and damp in the dungeon and my skin was covered in goose bumps.

He chuckled watching me shift awkwardly in front of him.

"Socks to Mia."

I pulled my socks off letting my bare feet rest on the cold hard cement floor. I held my head high and pretended to be unfazed by what was happening. He collected my clothing and left my cell locking it behind him.

"Where are you going? You think you can just leave me here? Come back here you bastard! I hate you!" I yelled after him as he turned around to leave.

"Keep screaming love, nobody can hear you, the basement is sound proof and even if it wasn't nobody will come looking for you." He said. He walked around the corner and up the stairs into the main part of the house.

I decided to save my voice for when I would need it. I looked around the room and saw shackles hanging from the ceiling and various metal tables and torture tools. I cringed and backed into the corner of my cell sinking onto the cold hard concrete floor.


	2. Chapter 2

My stomach growled waking me from my fitful sleep. I pushed myself into a fetal position with my arms wrapped around my legs with my head resting on them. There are no windows in my hell so I have no idea how long I have been down here.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." His seductive voice alerts me to his presence. My head snaps in his direction to find him smirking at me leaning on the other side of my cell. Alex was around six feet tall. He was muscular and well defined. He was pale with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes when he was calm that would turn jet black the instant he was pissed or hungry. Today he was wearing a black t shirt and a pair of blue jeans with his favourite black DC shoes.

His eyes hungrily roamed my naked body before settling on my face. He unlocked the cell and walked towards me slowly, like a predator cornering its prey. He had me backed into a corner and I began to fear what he would do to me.

He leaned into me and inhaled deeply.

"Lovely," he purred.

Then he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me from my cell. He pulled me over to another door in the basement that I had not noticed before. He turned and grinned at me before dragging me inside and locking the door behind him. It was a small room even colder than the rest of the dungeon with a set of chains on the floor and hooks on the ceiling, walls, and one corner of the floor.

Alex pulled out a chair and pulled me across him so I was lying face down across him. I knew what he was going to do before he did it. He pulled his hand back and struck my ass with such force, I couldn't prevent the strangled cry from escaping my lips. I could feel him smile with satisfaction at my anguished cries as he continued to beat me.

"How does it feel love?" He taunted me. I continued to sob without answering.

"Well if you refuse to answer me, I will have no choice but to continue."

"No! Please, no more!" I sobbed. He laughed at my pain.

"Well then tell me love how does it feel?"

"It hurts, it's humiliating, and terrifying, please just let me go!" He chuckled.

"Love, we're just getting started."

He picked me up and snapped the shackles onto my wrists and attached the chain to one of the hooks on the ceiling so my toes just grazed the ground. He grabbed my face in his hands and smiled revealing his fangs making me pale. He laughed and licked my neck before releasing me. He walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a whip. He took slow deliberate steps in my direction holding the whip in front of him searching my face for my reaction. My eyes widened as I realized the pain I was going to endure. He circled me then lashed out. The whip continued to caress my exposed body and I could feel the blood running from my wounds. I began to drift out of consciousness as he stopped and bent down to lick the blood from my body. Then I passed out.

I awoke in the dark still hanging from the ceiling by the shackles. I could feel the dried blood clinging to my stiff body. My stomach growled scaring me. Then the light came on and I was blinded momentarily. I was looking at the door awaiting his arrival. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally emerged dressed in fresh clothing. My stomach growled again and he laughed.

"Do you think you deserve food Mia?" He asked me.

I felt like it was a trick question, with the answer deciding my fate. I chose to swallow my pride. I pulled my head up and my eyes met his.

"No sir," I replied in a hoarse voice.

"Have you learned the error of your ways?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you promise to obey me now love?"

"Yes sir."

"You know, somehow Mia I still do not believe you. Perhaps I should see this beast Mandy I purchased for you…"

"No sir! Please! I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you say I will obey you I swear!" Fresh ears streaked down my face in a panic.

"Now that's a better reaction love. It's sad that's all it took to break you."

I hung my head in shame as my stomach cried for food again. He unclasped my shackles and caught me before I fell onto the concrete. I began to shiver from the cold and he pulled me closer to his body.

"There there Mia, it's a good thing you have such a wonderful forgiving husband like me." He said as we walked out of the room into the basement before heading up the stairs.

Alex carried me into our ensuite bathroom and drew a boiling hot bath for me. He lowered my helpless body slowly into the burning water. My eyes filled with tears realizing that he was not done punishing me. He left me in the tub knowing I was too weak to move and walked out of the room.

He emerged moments later picking me up from the tub and drying me off with a towel. He carried me into the bedroom and tucked my naked body under the covers. He sat down beside me and I cringed.

"Here I made you some soup while you were in the bath. I will feed it to you."

I couldn't help but feel helpless depending on him for everything.

When the soup was finished he put it on a table and I could feel my strength returning.

He leaned over and began kissing me gently at first then forcefully when he realized I was not kissing him back.

"Mia," he growled in warning.

I began to kiss him back slowly and he forced himself into my mouth. He broke the kiss to rip the covers off of me exposing my body once again. He traced my healing wounds as I stiffened. He began removing his clothes and lay next to me. He rolled on top of me with a grin on his face. He positioned himself so he could enter me and he did so slowly, teasing me. I moaned against him as he slowly pulled the tip in and out. He smirked with satisfaction and I hated myself for feeling this way. He continued to tease me till I thought I would reach my peak then he pulled out. I let out a startled cry at the emptiness.

"Tell me Mia, do you want me?" He asked.

"Yes sir," I replied breathlessly.

"Do you feel helpless without me? Do you need me to complete you?"

I bit back the shame and answered, "yes sir."

That was all he needed before he plunged into me.


End file.
